Dead of Night
by x City of Lost Angels x
Summary: "It wouldn't be long before they came for me. It was only a matter of time. The once full of life Phoenix streets were now one of the deadliest places on earth. They moved in packs, huddled together so if you were spotted you'd have a slim to no chance of survival. They'd all come for us soon enough.. I reached for my gun, ready to defend myself at any given moment." Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**Nearly a year after Edward left Bella she moves back to Phoenix with her mother. She thinks things can't possibly get any worse after losing the love of her life but she is very wrong. The world as she knew it is very different. A disease breaks out and has swept the globe causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. Will the Cullens be able to save her from the outbreak or will she be forced to fend for herself? **

**Prologue**

Screams could be heard throughout the deserted streets. The bitter-sweet stench of death permeated the once breathable air. Moans and groans could be heard as the noise of shuffling of feet made their way down the black tar roads and driveways. A child screamed as their parents were murdered before their very eyes. It started a frenzy and soon enough they all crowded around and began to feast on the child's once very alive protectors. Another scream followed by a crash and a gunshot. It wouldn't be long before they came for me. It was only a matter of time. The once full of life Phoenix streets were now one of the deadliest places on earth. They moved in packs, huddled together so if you were spotted you'd have a slim to no chance of survival. They'd all come for us soon enough.

I'd lost enough people in my life, I had to get to Forks to save my father. I only hoped that they hadn't gotten to him just yet. I didn't know how I'd get to him but I would, even if it was the last thing I do which could very well end up being just that. A loud pounding sounded at the door and I reached for my gun, ready to defend myself at any given moment. I slowly stalked towards the door, the safety on the gun pulled back so the moment it was needed it would be ready for use.

As I grew nearer to the old, wooden door the pounding grew louder and more frequent. Like a steady heartbeat.

_Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… _

I slowly and cautiously peered through the peephole trying to make as little noise as possible. _Crap, I'm going to die._ That was the last thought I had before the door caved in and they came barrelling towards me.


	2. Chapter 1

I stared through the window of the plane as the small town of Forks, Washington all but vanished from my view as the massive jet took off. I was heading back to Phoenix today to be with my mother. Charlie had finally had enough of my depression over losing…_him. _It had been almost eight months since _he_ left me in the forest and not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of _him_ or the rest of _them_.

_"Bells, I think it's time for you to move on" Charlie had told me one day at breakfast just before I headed off for school in the old beat up Chevy. "What do you mean?" I questioned him, trying to play it off as I pushed my cereal around in the bowl. These days I never had much of an appetite. "You know exactly what I mean. I think it's time to go back home" He replied in a gruff voice. "I am home" I stated matter-of-factly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his lips formed a hard line. "Phoenix Bella, I meant Phoenix. Your mother really misses you" He told me in a soft voice, trying to get me to cave. _

_"You know, Edward's not coming back" He added in. I winced when he used that name and a pitiful look grazed my father's features. This fueled my anger. I of all people knew he wasn't coming back. "You think I don't know that Dad?! You think I haven't realized that by now?!" I half-yelled. Hot tears were just about to spill over, he couldn't see me break down like this. I made a move for the door but he grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around to face him. "I already booked your flight, you'll be leaving tomorrow" He told me as he faced me however his eyes were wondering, trying to look at anything but me. "Whatever Dad. Glad to know you want to ship me away as soon as you get the chance" I stated as I pulled out of his grasp and stormed out of the house leaving him speechless. _

So now here I was on the plane making my way to Phoenix. I was watching the clouds dance past the windows and the occasional bird fly past. I decided to pass the time with some music so I plugged my headphones in and put my IPod on shuffle. My eyes slowly fluttered closed.

I woke up just as the plane was landing in my final destination. I was surprised I slept so soundly. Normally my sleep would always be interrupted by a horrible nightmare involving _him._ The dreams were always the same though, always the scene in the meadow when he told me he was leaving. "It will be as if I never existed", those would always be the parting words before I'd jolt awake screaming his name, drenched in sweat, calling and begging him to come back.

When I made a move to get out of my seat I felt energized, clearly I needed the rest. I slowly emerged from the plane and before I knew it a pair of arms was tightly wrapped around me. "Oh Bella, I missed you so much" The voice I recognized as the one and only Renee chimed. "Hey mom, I missed you too" I stated truthfully as I returned her embrace. "Phil's just getting your luggage and then we'll head back to the house" She told me as she pulled me in for another hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you" She stated. When she finally pulled away I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, something I hadn't done in months. My mother could be so childish but that only made her all the more lovable. When Phil arrived with my suitcases we headed to the car waiting in the lot and headed off towards the house.

**So what do you think so far? Don't worry the stories going to begin to escalate from here. Please review letting me know what you think, every review counts! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

When did the world literally go to hell? I was currently running for my life from a massive bunch of walkers or for lack of a better word, zombies, with nothing more than a baseball bat in hand. Thank God Phil decided to leave it out in the open because I highly doubt a lamp would have been much protection when fending off the ongoing apocalypse. Things had been so normal until that fateful day when the outbreak started.

_I'd been living with Renee for about a month now and already my mood had begun to lighten. Maybe Charlie was right, I needed to get away from all things that reminded me of him. I still couldn't bring myself to say or think his name however. My mom had asked me to head over to the store to pick up groceries and since it was such a nice day I decided to walk since the nearest grocery store was only a few blocks away. _

_I was walking down the long, winding sidewalk when suddenly a man came running past and ended up colliding with me sending me falling to the ground. The man had also fallen. He quickly got up not and dusted off his jeans and t-shirt not even bothering to mumble an apology. His gaze fell upon me before he turned and walked away. He looked like he was about in his mid-twenties. Something was wrong though, his eyes held a haunted look in them. They were an unnatural shade of blue, lighter than the usual coloring and he appeared to be sweating, perspiration dripping down the sides of his face as he heavily panted, occasionally coughing. His skin was white but to white, snow white and appeared to be papery. "Are you alright?" I asked him when I finally made a move to get up. No response, he only continued walking away. I decided to try again, "Are you okay?" Still no response, his back was still turned away from me. _

_I decided to jog up to him. Clearly he looked like he should be hospitalized. I tapped his shoulder and finally he turned around to face me as his icy blue eyes bore into mine. "What?!" he demanded in a raspy voice. That simple word seemed to drain him of energy and his legs gave out. I managed to catch him but the extra weight caused me to collapse as well. We both ended up on the ground yet again. I held him up in a sitting position as I tried to keep him from losing consciousness. "I'm calling 911, stay with me until they arrive. Don't give up, stay awake" I told him as I placed both hands on either side of his face, willing him to look at me. "No..they can't.." He mumbled with what little strength he had. _

_I pulled out my cell phone and dialled the emergency number._

_Nine-one-one, what's your emergency? A woman's voice rang from the other line._

_I told her all the needed information and she told me EMS would be here soon enough. I decided to take the time to assess what had happened to him. His left shoulder seemed to be bleeding since the shirt was staring to soak up a red substance. I carefully tried to roll up the sleeve and the man winced when I did so. "Sorry" I told him. "S'okay" He mumbled in a whisper I had to strain to hear. "I'm Bella, who are you?" I asked him, trying to keep him alert and awake. "Chris.." He rasped. _

_I gasped when I saw his injury and almost fainted at the sight of all the blood. I was always a fainter when it came to blood even though my ex-boyfriend was a vampire. I winced at the memories that began to flood my mind. I willed myself to keep calm since Chris needed me. I examined his injured arm that held a large bite mark on it. _

_Vampire was the first thought that came to mind yet if that was the case I'd assume they'd drain him immediately and if not the left over venom should be coursing through him and he'd be screaming from the immense pain. I subconsciously rubbed the bite mark on my own wrist from James' attack as I remembered the feeling of being burned alive. This bite mark was different though, around the bitten area of his skin appeared to be a black color that travelled into his veins. "Who-who did this?" I stuttered as I looked away from the injury. I was starting to feel light-headed._

_"You should..leave…not..safe.." He mumbled as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. And that was the last thing he said._

**So what's the verdict? Like? Love? Hate? Strong dislike? Let me know your opinions in the reviews! (:**


	4. Chapter 3

I pushed my legs to their absolute limits as I raced down the streets as the walkers trailed me. We called them walkers since they were basically 'the walking dead'. At least a dozen were behind me by now and others of their kind noticed the ruckus, beginning to form a circle around me. I was trapped. I tightly gripped the bat in hand until my knuckles turned white. _This is it, don't be a coward._ I thought to myself.

_I could hear the ambulance sirens blaring as it turned the corner onto the street we were on. Chris slowly began to regain consciousness as he groaned. "They're almost here" I told him. At the sound of my voice his eyes snapped open and he barred his teeth. His eyes were now an almost white, an extremely light shade of blue. "Chris?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side. His eyes pierced through my very soul. He didn't respond, he only growled. "Chris?!" I asked again a little more frantic. This wasn't right. I slowly inched away but that didn't go unnoticed by Chris. His arm swiped at me, just barely missing me. I got up and made a move to run but the paramedics were already here restraining Chris and placing him on the stretcher as he kicked and thrashed around._

_They loaded him into the vehicle and abruptly left, not bothering to question me about what had happened or what I noticed. I found that strange. I briefly remembered the reason for me being there in the first place, grocery shopping. I tried to brush off what had just happened but the odd injury was engraved in my mind. Something was definitely wrong._

_On my way to the store I heard another pair of sirens blasting as they rushed down the street followed by five police cruisers. Strange. I continued walking towards my destination and heard the loud sound of a helicopter flying through the sky. Weird, helicopters were hardly ever seen down here. The helicopter seemed to be following the ambulances and police that had just passed by. _

_Then I heard a scream. I turned around on my heels and rushed back home. A grocery store trip could wait, Renee needed to know what I just heard and witnessed. Something told me this wasn't something I should keep to myself. I ran back to the house only stumbling a couple of times. The house was unlocked since Renee was still at home while Phil was at a practice. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. "Bella honey did you get the eggs for the cookies?" My mother's voice chimed, "I'm making chocolate chip, our favorite!" she squealed gleefully. _

_"Mom something's happening" I stated in a tone that said 'I'm serious'. Immediately she came out of the kitchen with a mask of concern etched onto her usual happy face. "What's wrong Bella?" she questioned. "That's just the thing—" I was cut off with the television set turning itself on and 'BREAKING NEWS' written all over the screen. A frantic looking news reporter came on screen and we both tuned into what was being said. Renee held the remote and turned up the volume. "Breaking News. An epidemic is spreading and spreading fast. Stay indoors, I repeat stay indoors. The streets are no longer safe." The reporter stated and then the screen switched to a helicopter's view on the area below. Screams were heard and people were sprinting every which way as they appeared to be being chased by others. The view wasn't very clear from being so high up but I could notice a group of figures huddled together and slowly moving towards the people running. It then cut to another camera which seemed to be hiding around a corner. The cameraman trying not to be spotted as the figures moved past the screen. The camera zoomed into the people's faces and I could then see the figures better. I gasped. Paper thin, snow white skin and piercing icy blue eyes. Just like Chris. _

_The camera zoomed in closer and I noticed one of them missing an arm yet made no remark as to being in any type of pain, she just continued on shuffling down the street. I gasped again when I recognized one of the faces. Chris. I also then noticed the two EMS workers shuffling along with him. A bite mark visible on one of their necks where some flesh was pulled off. He should be dead with a wound like that so how was he alive and moving?! _

_The cameraman seemed to be trying to get out of the corner he was hiding in but ended up making a noise when he stepped on some broken glass, making a loud crunching noise and the things all snapped their heads towards the cameraman's direction. He dropped the camera and the signal cut with the last thing on the screen being them getting closer and bearing their rotted teeth. _

I swung my bat at the nearest walker, a former cop, making a giant dent in its head. This got me thinking of my father, was he alright? Was he safe? Maybe he was already dead... As the former cop fell to the ground it created a small gap in the circle and I was able to narrowly escape. Not before grabbing the gun in his waistband, it would serve a much better purpose in my hands than with him anyways. It's not like they could use a weapon anyways, if they did then I would definitely be screwed, as would all the other survivors. I sprinted away from the group and turned the corner before they'd notice as I ran back towards the house.

**Two chapters in one day, how awesome am I? See, I told you the story would only escalate. I am not a liar. Anyways, send in your reviews, I love getting feedback! (:**


	5. Chapter 4

I made it to the house safely and furiously knocked on the door using the knocking system Renee and I created. There was a pause before I heard the series of locks that were in place audibly click and the large door swung open. My mother grabbed my wrist and yanked me in, slamming the door behind me, and locking us in once again. "Did you get it?" She questioned in a raspy voice. "Yeah," I told her as I spilled the contents of my knapsack across the table. She eagerly grabbed one of the canned items, which happened to be beans and she scarfed them down. We hardly ever had food to eat so anything we could find meant the world. I popped open a can of cold soup open and gulped it down. The hunger pains temporarily subsiding.

I examined my mother's face which was stained with freshly shed tears. Phil had unfortunately not made it, one of the many victims of the biters. Thankfully they were merciful, not giving him a chance to come back as one of them. Now he was most likely nothing more than a skeleton. I found that I couldn't mourn for the loss of him. I had witnessed to many murders and was now to numb to feel for any type of loss. I in fact believed he was in a better place. Anything could be better than this living hell. It had only been a few days since his death.

_"I'm going out to get some more supplies" He told us as he prepared to head out the door. "Phil, are you crazy?! Look at them all!" My mother nearly yelled as she motioned towards the small crack in the wall which we used to see outdoors, all our windows were boarded up to better protect us from the attacks. I briefly peered through and noticed at least six of them roaming the streets directly in front of our driveway. "I have to Renee, we're starving in here" And on that note he ran out the door with a shotgun in hand. He never made it very far before they got to him, surrounding him. He had no chance. We heard his bloodcurdling screams as they ripped him apart and devoured him. Renee sobbed throughout the night for the loss while all I could do was stare blankly at the wall in front of me._

A loud noise outside pulled me out of the memory. "Mom, I want to go to Forks. I want to find Charlie" I told her honestly. He was most likely on the Reservation being protected by Jacob and the pack but I still had to see him, maybe the wolves were no match for the apocalypse and he did in fact need help. I needed to see him, to make sure he was okay. Yes, I figured out Jacob was a werewolf some odd months after Edward left. I could finally bring myself to say and think his name now that I was too numb to care. "Bella—"She started to protest but I abruptly cut her off. "I can't take having to lose any more people in my life mom. Edward and all the Cullens when he broke up with me, Chris when he died right in front of me, Phil, most of our neighbors, friends, family, I don't want to lose Charlie too. I already lost our closeness when I moved back here but I don't want to lose him permanently to one of _those." _I said as I motioned towards the walkers moving about outside. "I understand," she told me as she pulled me into a hug. "But I'm coming with you" She stated matter-of-factly. There was no point in arguing with her, it was probably better if we were together. I nodded my head at her request and she gave me the smallest of smiles.

"We should leave soon" I said. Renee nodded and stated, "I'll gather some supplies". She then left and went into the kitchen opening and closing cabinets and putting important things in our bags.

Screams could be heard throughout the deserted streets. The bitter-sweet stench of death permeated the once breathable air. Moans and groans could be heard as the noise of shuffling of feet made their way down the black tar roads and driveways. A child screamed as their parents were murdered before their very eyes. It started a frenzy and soon enough they all crowded around and began to feast on the child's once very alive protectors. Another scream followed by a crash and a gunshot. It wouldn't be long before they came for me. It was only a matter of time. The once full of life Phoenix streets were now one of the deadliest places on earth. They moved in packs, huddled together so if you were spotted you'd have a slim to no chance of survival. They'd all come for us soon enough.

I'd lost enough people in my life. I had to get to Forks to save my father. I only hoped that they hadn't gotten to him just yet. I didn't know how I'd get to him but I would, even if it was the last thing I do which could very well end up being just that. A loud pounding sounded at the door and I reached for my gun, ready to defend myself at any given moment. I slowly stalked towards the door, the safety on the gun pulled back so the moment it was needed it would be ready for use.

As I grew nearer to the old, wooden door the pounding grew louder and more frequent. Like a steady heartbeat.

_Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump… _

I slowly and cautiously peered through the peephole trying to make as little noise as possible. _Crap, I'm going to die._ That was the last thought I had before the door caved in and they came barrelling towards me.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran towards the back door, the barrel of the gun aiming for the creatures' heads. The gunshots sounded as the walkers fell, one by one. They were all dead, well deader than they were. I turned around to head towards the kitchen when I suddenly felt a pull on my right leg. I looked down and screamed. A biter had grabbed a hold of me. _I guess I didn't kill it enough_. Its teeth were only inches from me and its grip on me was too strong for me to be able to pull away. I pointed my gun at its head and pulled the trigger only to find out I was out of bullets. _Yep, this was definitely the end,_ I thought to myself.

When I thought all hope was lost a gunshot sounded and the walker laid unmoving at my feet a huge hole in its skull. I looked up to find my mother with a firearm in hand, panting heavily and hands shaking. I pulled out of the walkers grasp and ran over to her pulling her into a strong embrace. "I couldn't lose you too.." She told me softly. "Thank you mom, I love you" I told her with every bit of emotion I had in me. "I love you too sweetie, no one messes with my baby girl. Now we better head out. I bet others heard the noise and will be coming soon" On that note we left our old home and began our long voyage to Forks.

**Sorry about the character death but it was for a good cause, your entertainment. Next chapter I'll probably have the Cullens join the apocalyptic party. Sooo what do you think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Write them in the reviews! (: **


	6. Chapter 5

We had decided walking all the way to Washington would be a_ little_ much so instead we decided to take one of the many cars deserted on the highway and loaded up on gasoline. We even put some spare gas in the trunk in case we ran out. When news of the apocalypse struck everyone fled searching for refuge. Most people fled or at least attempted to flee to areas with little to no population. _The less people originally there the fewer zombies_, they'd think would occupy the space. They were wrong, very wrong. As the overall human population decreased the walkers decided to 'migrate' to other places finding more meals for themselves. When a large 'herd' or 'pack' of them of them traveled onto the freeway people were forced to flee their cars due to the huge pile up that had occurred because everyone had the same _brilliant idea._

I took on the liberty of driving the newly acquired vehicle since I didn't necessarily trust Renee's driving skills when she was under so much pressure. I remember once she was driving me to dance and was so stressed I wouldn't be on time that she ran through three separate red lights, barely making it through potential major collisions as all the drivers slammed on their brakes and angrily honked. The world going to hell seemed a lot more stressful than that so the decision was unanimous. She had wanted to catch up on lost sleep anyways.

She slept pretty soundly for someone living through the end of the world, even managing to snore a bit. I envied that fact. I rarely had peaceful sleeps these days. Even before the world went to crap I had nightmares. I only wished when I fell asleep that I could have a few hours of peace but that was never the case. Huge purplish bags were incredibly visible under my eyes. I could almost pass for one of the walkers with the way I looked if it wasn't for my scent, or lack of scent technically. I had figured out that they recognized whether you were one of them or not based on scent. If you're alive you don't reek of death like they did so they knew you'd be a potential meal. Due to having no scent as long as you weren't seen or heard you'd be safe.

After a day and a half of constant driving, only having taken one rest stop when we were absolutely sure a biter wouldn't get us in our sleep we arrived at the small town of Forks. The 'Welcome to Forks' sign barely hanging on to its hinges as a couple bullet holes were visible on it. I continued driving with my left hand down the deserted street as I gently shook Renee awake with my right one. "Hey, we're here" I told her when she began to stir. She mumbled something unintelligent as she rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. When she finally came to her full senses she looked out the windows and examined the wreckage that was my second home. "Wow, they really got hit hard didn't they?" She stated quietly, more to herself than to me. The old school building had several windows broken and shattered, its fragments laying on the ground and graffiti covered the walls.

As I continued driving down the road I noticed something strange. There appeared to be bright orange spray paint in the shape of arrows pointing me towards further up ahead. Out of curiosity I decided to follow them. They ended up leading to the Reservation. I was shocked by what I saw. Renee let out an audible gasp beside me. "Oh my" was all she could manage. "Guess we came to the right place" I stated as I took in the scene before us.

A massive area appeared to be fenced and blocked off by a series of tires and barbed wire. Large horse-like wolves stood above, no doubt the Quilettes, beside people holding large firearms. I briefly skimmed the wolves figures searching and hoping to see the familiar face of Jacob but unfortunately he was nowhere in sight. A huge pitch black wolf caught my eye however. _Could that be Sam?_ I thought. I had only ever seen him in his wolf form once and the memory was foggy. I drove the car up to the large gates and the big black wolf tilted its head up and let out a short howl. Soon enough the large gate was opened and we entered the heavily guarded perimeter.

"Amazing" Renee said with a small smile playing at her lips. I was speechless. All I could do was nod in response. Inside the enclosed area were houses and streets. People were walking up and down the sidewalks without a care in the world while others tended to gardens or sat on their porches. I pulled over the vehicle and turned off the ignition, I didn't have much fuel left in the car anyways. We emerged from the truck and slammed the doors shut.

"Bella!" A voice I was all too familiar with boomed. I spun around to be face to face with Jacob, my best friend. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans that were covered in dirt and blood stains and his dark brown hair was a dishevelled mess. He looked like he hadn't slept in quite a while as huge bags hung below his eyes. I couldn't be happier to see him. "Jake!" I squealed as I ran over to him pulling him into a long hug. I couldn't help the tears of joy that ran down my face. "I thought you were dead…" I mumbled as I tightened my grip around him. When I finally pulled away he gave me one of the biggest smiles. "I could say the same for you yet here we are alive and well, well for the most part I guess" He responded with a short laugh. "Where are we exactly?" My mom questioned as she cautiously walked over towards us. "Hey Renee, long time no see" Jacob stated politely. "Likewise, I see you've grown quite a bit since the age of six" Renee stated with a smile on her face. He only smirked in response. "Welcome to the Rez" He stated matter-of-factly as he motioned around him.

"How—" I began to question but he cut me off knowing my question before I finished the sentence. "Sam and I had the wolves block off and help protect the area while people helped form a wall as protection against the biters. You'd never guess who we're allied with though.." He trailed off. This was so much to take in. I assumed I looked like a fish out of water my mouth constantly opening and closing as I internally debated with myself on how to respond. With this type of living people could definitely have hope of survival, they'd have a reason to live. I finally settled for stating "Wow".

By now Renee had decided to wander the area surveying everything in sight leaving me and Jacob alone, losing interest in the conversation. I was surprised she made no remark about the horse sized wolves pacing the walls, I guess our life was weird enough already there was no point in questioning it further. Renee would always be Renee. She'd probably bombard me with a game of twenty questions later on. "So um, is-is my father here?" I questioned in a soft voice not trying to convey too much hope. As soon as he opened his mouth I automatically winced waiting for the impact of the horrible truth which never came. "He's alive Bells. If you want to see him he's about three houses to the left. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic that you're here. All he ever talks about is you and how he wished he knew if you were okay. We're a little crammed for space since we have a population of 57, well 59 now if you're planning to stay. He's living with the Clearwaters and—" The last part he said in a whisper that I couldn't comprehend. I was suddenly filled with hope, he was safe. Really and truly safe. "Sorry Jake, I didn't hear, can you repeat the last part?" His face fell and my request and I briefly wondered why. "Cullens Bella, I said Cullens" By now I'm sure my face was distorted in some sort of mask of pain. _Edward was here?_ _With the rest of his family? _I thought. _And they're living with my dad?_

**So there you have it the Cullens officially joined the party! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. WARNING: I have no problems with character death so at any given moment a character you love dearly may become a victim and have a tragic death. I'm sorry in advance but if I killed them off I had my reasons or I just reallyyyyy hated them and wanted them to SUFFER! *evilly laughs* Oh and one more thing, don't think Bella's safe from death. I can easily switch character perspectives and continue on with the story so EVERYONE BEWARE! *evilly laughs some more* Okay, my evil rant is over. REVIEW! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

He was here. And he was living under the same roof as my dad. Him and the rest of his family. I so badly wanted to see Charlie but Edward's presence was preventing me from doing that._ Just suck it up. You can defend yourself against walkers, seeing your ex-boyfriend shouldn't be that big of a deal._ A little sarcastic voice in my head told me_. Guess I'd have to deal with the inevitable sooner or later. Might as well start now,_ I thought to myself as I made my way down the sidewalk towards the third house to the left passing various people who smiled and waved in my direction. I decided to return the gesture. It was amazing how they could live through this all and still have a reason to smile.

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the porch. No doubt the Cullens and wolves residing in the house would have heard me before I could even knock and before I knew it the door swung open to reveal Carlisle. He hadn't changed at all. He still carried an essence of outrageous perfection which I'm sure they all still held. "Bella, so good to see you again, despite the horrible tragedy that brought you here" He told me with the smallest of smiles. I nodded in response and he sidestepped in order to let me in. Something was off. I quickly scanned over him. Still young, blonde and handsome, what was different? Then the thought struck me. _His eyes_, No longer the warm, inviting honey-gold orbs. They were now a pitch black in color. Why was that?

I mentally smacked myself when I realised the reason. _Lack of game._ The walkers had all run out or devoured all walks of life and therefore left the Cullens without any source of 'vegetarian' food. "I assume you're looking for your father?" He questioned politely. I gave him a one word response in return, "Yeah".

"Try upstairs, he just woke up from a nap. First door at the top of the stairs" He stated. "Thanks" I mumbled and headed for the steps effectively ending the conversation. I scanned the large, spacious living room and noticed Leah and Seth lounging on the couch while Alice was standing off to the side, staring out the window. None of the other Cullens were in the room. Alice, my ex-best friend, we used to be so close. I had missed her so much. "Hey Bella, so good to see you again" Alice's voice said as she gave me a small smile that seemed to be forced. I was surprised. I had braced myself for a tackling. This response had caught me off guard. She was always the type to go right in for a hug. _She doesn't care about you. None of them do anymore. They left you_. _Why would she hug someone she can't stand? _The sarcastic voice stated again. I flinched at the voice and the truth it held but I couldn't help but think there was something more to it.

_Dammit, her eyes._ I mentally hit myself yet again. She would be dealing with the same problem as Carlisle. My memories took me back to the time in the ballet studio when James had broken, bruised and bleed me to near death and Alice had to leave my side. The blood became too much for her even when she had her golden eyes. Me being in the same room with her and her coal black eyes must have been hell for her senses. I shook myself out of the horrid flashback pulling myself back to the present.

"Likewise," I stated. My voice probably sounded cold and uncaring. I was still numb. If I did have all of emotions I would have been angered and upset with dash of happy from seeing her again after she left abruptly without telling me goodbye. "I'm sorry I can't properly greet you but being around people is rather hard right now" She said in a joking voice but I understood the true threat she was warning me about. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why exactly is your family here?" I questioned in a rather annoyed voice. "We wanted to help anyway we could. Unfortunately we're losing our strength and aren't of much assistance. Carlisle's working on a solution though" She said with a shrug. "Where are the others?" I asked, anger temporarily subsiding and curiosity taking over.

"They're off hunting for any food they can find since it's hard being around the humans in this state. It's a good thing the walkers are slower and prefer flesh over blood. I'm currently working on a solution that serves a purpose as artificial blood for us. Some humans here were kind enough to donate a bit of blood for strictly experimental purposes." Carlisle was the one to respond this time as he flitted to Alice's side. I nearly jumped a foot in the air, forgetting their speed. "Oh" was the only brilliant response I could muster up.

"Hey Bells, long time no see eh?" Seth decided to pop up beside me, pulling me into a big bear hug, a huge grin lighting up his features. "Yeah, it's good to see you Seth. I missed you" I told him honestly. Seth was like a brother to me when I went through my post-Edward depression and was one of my favorite wolves. He was one who could always help to cheer me up. Leah remained on the couch unmoving. "I'm surprised the creepers didn't get you. You've toughed up" Leah stated mildly impressed. I shrugged in response, "Gotta do what ya gotta do" I said. She seemed to accept my answer and returned to her book.

"Do um, did you tell the humans about what you are?" I briefly remembered the large wolves stalking the perimeter when I first arrived with Renee and Carlisle's mention of blood donations. "Yeah they do, it's for their safety. They feel more protected now. I was surprised most of them took it so easily though. Guess anything's possible when the world is run by zombies" Seth stated with a shrug and a laugh. "Wow" I responded. Boy, I was really lacking intelligent responses today. They all seemed to consist of one word.

There was an uncomfortable silence so I decided to be the icebreaker, "I'm gonna go see my father now" I stated to no one in particular and marched up the steps stopping at the first door I saw. _This is it_, I thought as I brought my hand up to the closed door and lightly knocked.

**Sorry it took so long for this update. I had a difficult time with this chapter since some of the information was so crucial and also I was trying to get New Moon timelines correct even though I can't find my book ANYWHERE! Honestly it disappeared off the face of the earth so I've been contemplating as to whether or not I should buy another copy. If in the next few chapters any information seems wrong let me know and I will fix it ASAP. But do remember I'll be adding some twists since the story only happened til Mid-New Moon. Anyways sorry for my constant rambles I swear they're almost longer than the chapters. Sorry if I bored you to death. Oh, I was also currently searching for a Beta so if you're interested to review this or any of my other stories let me know! REVIEW and let me know what you think. (:**


	8. Chapter 7

"Come in" a gruff voice called which I recognized as my dad. I slowly opened the door whose hinges squealed in protest and entered the small bedroom. I gently closed the door behind me. "Bells?" My father asked me. I noticed him in a worn out t-shirt and sweatpants sprawled across the bed lying next to Sue Clearwater. "Yeah Dad, it's me" I croaked as my voice slightly cracked at the end. I was so happy to see him. He jumped out of bed and ran up to me pressing me up against him. I wrapped my arms around him and silently cried over his shoulder. Sue gave me a sympathetic look from where she was seated. "Oh God Bells I thought I'd never see you again" He choked out. "I could say the same for you" I rasped out with a short laugh. "It's so good to see you" I told him as I pulled him even tighter to me. I could feel is short, shaky breaths and I knew tears were streaming down his face just like me.

When we finally pulled away he held me at an arm's length. "I can't believe it's really you" He said in a huff as he looked at me from head to toe. He smiled faintly as his tears began to stop. I smiled in return. I was so glad to have him back. Sue took this moment to approach after giving us a bit of space. "Hey Bella" she told me as she embraced me. "Hey Sue, good to see you" I stated.

"What's with the sleeping arrangements?" I asked quirking an eyebrow as I examined the room they obviously shared. "Well, after Harry died from the heart attack as you know—" I was briefly taken back to the time I was in Phoenix and Renee received the phone call telling us Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack not to long after I left. My Dad had been sobbing about the loss of his best friend. I shook myself back to reality and tuned back into what Sue was saying, not missing a beat. "Charlie and I well, we uh started having feelings for each other and—" My dad cut Sue's ramble off. "We're together now Bells" He mumbled as he looked down, blushing furiously.

Sue and my dad were together. Wow. "That's great" I told them sincerely as I smiled, proving my honesty. Now he was no longer alone. He had finally moved on from my mom. I was more than glad, I was ecstatic. I no longer felt numb. Having my dad back with me made me feel whole. Especially knowing he was with someone now. I couldn't help but beam. I pulled them both into a hug, an arm around each of them.

A knock at the doorway sounded and we were pulled away from our group hug. Seth stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest and a wolfish grin on his face. "I hate to have to ruin the happy reunion but Jake wants to see you Bells, said something about your new house" He relayed. "Okay, thanks for the message" I responded with a grin of my own as I practically skipped out of the house to find Jake.

As I walked onto the sidewalk I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them. All traces of happy gone. There were the rest of the Cullen clan, approaching the house. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper weren't what stopped me. It was _him_, Edward. Our eyes locked in on each other as we passed one another. It looked like they had some success, all their eyes held a dark golden hue to them, not completely honey-gold but close. I picked up the pace when I felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head and raced over to the front of the wall where Jake was standing.

"Hey Bells. Looks like Seth got the message to you" He smiled then his voice took on a serious note when he added in, "Cullens didn't give you a problem did they?" He motioned with his head to them. All of them had their backs turned away except for Edward whose eyes still lingered. I glared at him and he slowly tuned back into the conversation his family was having. "No, I can hold my own" I told Jake as I continued to glare at their retreating figure before returning my gaze back to him. "Okay, well I wanted to let you know we have an available house for you and your mom. It's currently vacant. Sixth house to the right, right next to me and Billy." He stated.

"Thanks Jake that's—" I was cut short by one of the wolves perched on the wall letting out a low growl. "We got a walker!" A man with a gun called as he aimed and fired off bullets. I could hear the biter groan and growl as the bullets flew. The wall was too large for me to see past the guards but soon enough a woman yelled "Clear!" and all the bullets ceased.

"Sorry bout the noise, something you just gotta get used to" Jacob said with a chuckle. I laughed with him. "It's all right, I don't mind" I told him. "Why don't I walk you over to your new place? I think your mom's all settled in already" He stated as he motioned for me to follow him. "Okay thanks" I told him as I walked up beside him, keeping pace.

"So uh what led to the sudden alliance?" I asked, breaking the momentary silence. He shrugged, "We needed reinforcements. There weren't enough wolves to protect everyone and we need sleep. The bloodsuckers don't so they help with the night shift. That and on sunny days their 'sparkly selves' seem to attract more of the creepers so night shifts are the better option"

"That makes sense I guess" I replied. "So why are they with the Clearwaters?" I questioned as we kept pace. "People were uneasy letting them stay with them and the Clearwaters were the most accepting part of the wolf pack, well minus Leah" He said with a chuckle. "Well, why not give them a vacant house?" I was a bit confused. "We need them for new residents since they don't technically need the necessities a home offers" He concluded. "Oh" I said.

By now we had reached the doorstep of my new home and Jake was standing on the steps with his hands in his pockets, shifting awkwardly. "Well I better go, if you need me I'm right next door to the left. See ya around Bells" He ruffled my hair and walked away. "Bye" I mumbled as I watched his retreating figure. Over the time we spent together we had developed a bond. He was like a brother to me. We treated each other like family. Jake once admitted to me he liked me as something more but I told him I didn't feel the same. After that was said we put it aside remaining friends and now we're like family and he's told me I'm like a sister to him now. He wouldn't have it any other way and the same goes for me. I turned around and walked towards the door, quietly opening it in case Renee was resting.

"Hey honey" Renee's voice chimed from the couch. "Hey mom" I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her and threw my head back groaning, "I'm so tired" I complained as I closed my eyes, curling up into a ball hoping to get some shut eye.

Just then the doorbell rang. I grunted and rolled onto my side. "Bella would you mind getting that?" My mom asked, her eyes never leaving the book she was clearly infatuated with. I glared at her as I made a move to get up and answer it. I put on my best annoyed face and pulled open the door. "Hey there Bella, I heard you were around and I just wanted to know if it was true or not" the chipper voice stated. I mentally rolled my eyes and plastered on a fake smile. _Really, now? At a time like this?_ I quickly recovered and replied, "So good to see you again, Mike"

**Yes Newton joined the apocalyptic party too! I wonder who's gonna join next! We are gonna have so much fun! *evilly laughs* Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Don't worry the action will begin to commence again soon enough with a dash of drama so BEWARE! Review! (:**


	9. Chapter 8

"Wow, it's really you" Mike stated as he looked me over, his eyes raking over me from top to bottom. I flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah it's me" I told him as I averted my gaze. He shifted awkwardly, "So um can I come in?" He asked as he looked past me and into the house. "Actually, I was just about to take a nap. Haven't got much sleep" I told him truthfully. I was always a terrible liar so the truth was the best option. "Who has?" He stated with an uneasy chuckle. _My mom,_ I thought. "But I understand" He replied. "My place is just across the street if you ever wanna drop by, Jessica is also here, she lives about two houses down from you" He added. _Just great. _"Have you heard anything from Angela?" I asked. Angela was my human best friend before and during Edward but after he left and I got depressed we went our separate ways. _I wonder how she is, is she even alive?_ "No sorry" He told me as he brought his gaze to his feet.

"Oh, ok" I responded, disappointment evident in my voice. "I hope she's okay" I said. "Yeah me too" Mike said. "Anyways, I'll see you around Bella, we've got a lot of catching up to do" He stated with a child-like grin suddenly plastered on his face. "Yeah, see you around" I then closed the door and slumped against it groaning.

"You okay sweetie?" Renee asked, still keeping her gaze on the book and not even moving an inch on the couch. "Just peachy" I responded sarcastically. "I don't see how you couldn't answer it" I told her coldly. Her gaze left the novel in hand and she looked at me, "It was probably for you anyways" She stated with a shrug. I sighed and went to go find my bedroom, "I'm taking a nap now. Do not disturb" I walked out of the living area and up the stairs, opening the first door I saw. "First door is mine, second one I placed your stuff in. I hope you don't mind" She called from the first floor. I rolled my eyes and walked into the second room in the hall and fell onto the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was having a pretty peaceful sleep for once until I was jolted awake by screaming. I jumped out of bed and rushed out the door grabbing my re-loaded gun on the way out. People were running frantic up and down the streets and the wolves were howling and viciously barking. I didn't see any form of threat, only everyone in utter chaos. "What's going on?!" I yelled over the screaming. I noticed Jacob still in his human form sprinting up to me. When he got close enough to me I called out to him, "Jake what happened?!"

"We gotta breach. They made a hole on the south side and about 40 of the things got through." He told me as he panted. Before I knew it he ran and a huge russet wolf took his place, his clothes now shreds on the ground. Jake then ran towards the south side growling menacingly. "Wait, where's Renee? Mom?!" I frantically looked around. "Mom!" I yelled a little louder but my calls were drowned out by all the other yelling going on.

_Crap_, I thought and raced towards the direction everyone happened to be running away from. When I reached the end of the barrier that's when I felt like I stepped into a war zone. The vampires and wolves against the walkers. I was surprised it seemed like the pack and the Cullens were evenly matched against the biters, they were pretty strong. A select few of the walkers however were escaping the war and were making their way towards the humans. People were getting bitten and torn to shreds right in front of me.

Five of them all seemed to stop and spot me at once. Who blamed them, I was standing there stupidly. "Dammit," I hissed under my breath as they got closer. I aimed the gun to the closest one's head and fired the first shot. "Bull's eye" I stated as the bullet flew and hit the walker right in the head, blowing its brains out. It fell to the ground. I steadily aimed the barrel to the next one and pulled the trigger hitting it right in the forehead. It fell too, black blood spewing all over the ground.

"Two down three to go" I mumbled to myself. I aimed for the next and pulled the trigger but the barrel was jammed. I cursed under my breath and fumbled with the gun, taking it apart to try and fix the problem. The creatures were getting closer. _Crap, crap, crap_, I kept chanting in my brain. I looked around searching for anything that I could use as a weapon. _Nothing. _The street was bare except for a street lamp post. I searched my pockets for anything that could be of assistance.

_Bingo. _I found a container of dental floss. It would have to do. I rolled my eyes remembering how Renee insisted I have it so I could still have some sort of 'proper dental care'. I mentally thanked her as I readied myself with the floss stretched out and stood next to the lamp, taking a fighting stance. "What are ya waiting for? Want me come and get me" I mocked as a smirk played on my lips. One of the walkers growled and sped up.

_One… Two… Three…_

I ran behind the biter and wrapped the floss around its neck before it got a chance to swipe at me. I pulled its back against the post, wrapping the floss around the light also and pulled with all the strength I could muster up as I stood behind it. Where the floss was against the neck it sliced a clean horizontal cut and the head of the thing fell to the ground as the blood spurted out of the remainder of its neck. The black blood staining the post and squirting the front of my shirt and face, black splotches now staining me.

The last two walkers were getting extremely close and I doubted that trick would work successfully twice in a row. I frantically looked around again in case there was something I missed before that I could use. _Still nothing. _I was just about to turn around and run when there was a blur and a fist suddenly punched through one of the heads and a foot came up and knocked the other one to the ground. Edward stood there above the last remaining one in a jet black t-shirt that clung tightly to his chest, accenting every muscle perfectly and a pair of jeans. His hair was a tangled mess and his face was covered in dirt and blood. His foot came up and stepped on the walker's face making a crunch noise when the skull of it smashed to bits and its head looked like a pile of goo on the road.

He looked up at me and smiled his famous crooked smile, "You're welcome" he told me arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "I can handle myself" I said coldly. "I didn't need your help" I placed my hands on my hips as I continued to scowl at him. A part of me may have still loved him but an even bigger part hated him with every fiber of my being for hurting me the way he did. "Oh really? Then how come you were just about to turn and run?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I was going to handle it." I replied venomously. He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Didn't look like it."

"Last time I checked I was handling things just fine, I just took three out" I stated matter-of-factly as I motioned towards the three lying on the street in large pools of black blood. "Why can't you just thank me?" He said, mildly annoyed. "Because I didn't need your help" I shot back. He glared at me and I glared back. I didn't realize it but we kept subconsciously moving closer to each other as our temper continued to flare.

I had had enough, I brought my hand up and a loud _smack _echoed when my hand connected with his face. I screamed in pain, "I think you broke my hand!" I accused him as I cradled my injured wrist. A flash of hurt crossed his features before anger took over. "You're the one that chose to hit me!" He nearly yelled. "Stupid indestructible vampire" I muttered to myself as I stepped back and made a move to walk away.

"No, Bella wait" He grabbed my arm and I flinched at the cool touch. "Let Carlisle look it over. Carlisle!" He called. "No I can handle it myself, don't touch me" I pulled out of his grasp and he didn't stop me. His face was a mask of hurt. Carlisle flitted to his side. By now all the biters were no longer a threat. "Yes, Edward?" He questioned. "I think Bella broke her hand" Edward responded. "I'm fine I can deal with it myself" I stated coldly. "I need to find my mother then see if my father's okay" I said as I turned around. Carlisle's cold hand planted itself on my shoulder. "Bella let me—" His voice was cut off my a shriek. It was a voice I knew too well. "Renee" I stated as I raced towards the direction of the voice leaving Edward and Carlisle behind.

**Oooooohhhhhh. What's gonna happen to Renee? Send in your thoughts! More action up ahead! I'm actually going to make it reader's choice. So if you wish to help decide Renee's fate fill out a blind poll I'm placing on my profile. It'll be up until the 26****th**** which is next Friday. Review and vote! (:**


	10. Chapter 9

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I needed to find her. I raced down the sidewalk passing various people who were cleaning up damage from the attack and morning for their loved ones who were harmed or killed in the past while. A young mother held her two year old child's dead body to her chest. Clinging to it like a lifeline as she sobbed vigorously constantly questioning why it couldn't be her instead.

I heard the shriek again and pushed my legs even faster, faster than I ever thought possible. I finally found her after what seemed like forever but in reality was less than a minute. She was propped up against the side of our home panting furiously next to the body of a walker with a crowbar embedded into its skull. "Mom?! Are you okay?!" I asked as I rushed over to her side. She had her head rested against the wall of the house and her eyes closed as she attempted to regain her normal breathing rate. "I'm…okay" She rasped out through deep breaths. I knelt down before her as I examined her for any injuries.

Her face was covered in the black blood of the monster who tried to claim her life and her clothing was ripped where it tried to claw its way into her flesh, luckily no scratches were visible where the rips were placed. "Are you hurt?" I questioned as I continued to look her over. "My…leg.." Renee panted and for the first time since I found her our eyes met. Brown meeting icy blue. I gasped. "Oh God no, please no.." I pleaded as I lifted up the leg of her jeans that were slowly starting to soak up blood.

Sure enough a large bite mark was visible. This couldn't be happening, not my mother. I frantically searched for something, _anything_ to save her. "It's too late Bella…It-It already spread" She told me as she began coughing furiously. "No, please. No" I couldn't stop the tears that began to flow freely.

I began searching again. _Something, anything, please._ I begged. A thought hit me, _the crowbar._ I pulled the crowbar out of the walkers head and the blood and brains came pouring out onto the grass it lay beneath. I readied myself to strike her leg, to get rid of the poison coursing through her. Maybe I could save her, maybe there was time.

I was just about to strike just when a cold hand grabbed a hold of mine that was gripping the bar and they gently pulled my arm back, away from my mother. "There's not enough time Bella," They said, but I was to out of it to recognize who it was. I refused to take my eyes off Renee in fear that she would be gone by the time I looked back. "No. It can't be. I have to save her" I stated determinedly as I forced my arm out of their grasp and surprised when my efforts worked the slightest bit. "Bella.." Renee panted with a pleading look. One glance at her face and I knew the truth. I couldn't save her. More tears dripped down my face, staining my cheeks. I sat by my mother's side and held her.

"I'm sorry..I'm so, so sorry.." I whispered over and over again into her hair as we cried together. "I'm sorry too…I wish I-I was a-a better m-mother to you.." She spoke in a shaky breath. "No mom you were good…I'm glad to have had you as a mother.." I told her sincerely. Sure she had her flaws but who was I to judge. She's not perfect and I know I'm not, I've made mistakes too.

We sat together for a while as we both apologized for different things while we held each other tightly. We both knew this was our last chance to be together. Neither of us kept track of time, minutes, hours they were all the same to us. Time was working against me because before I knew it she had shifted her gaze up to the sky and mumbled, "It's time" She then brought her gaze over to me and quietly spoke an "I love you, take care" "I love you too mom" I whispered as I clutched her even tighter.

Her eyes slowly began to close as her breathing ceased. I grabbed a hold of the crowbar once again. I knew what I'd need to do. Her breathing began to start up again after a few minutes and I slowly shifted out of her grasp and regained my footing, fighting stance ready. My mother opened her now lifeless eyes and barred her teeth lowly growling. The beast had claimed her. The biter looked over at me, icy blue eyes hungrily looking over me and it slowly got up as it shuffled over to me.

Tears brimmed my eyes and clouded my vision once again as they threatened to spill. I readied the weapon to strike its skull. Once again my arm was held back by a cool touch and the weapon was taken out of my grasp before I had time to process. The hand then took a hold of the crowbar and struck the walkers head. It fell to the ground, a large dent showing. I spun around to meet the coal black, saddened eyes of a bronze haired boy. Edward.

I became furious. "How could you?! I was going to! She was my own mother!" I yelled. He remained silent and unmoving as I pushed, shoved and punched him repeatedly. "You had no right! I was going to handle it!" I fumed as I quickened the punching rate. I knew it wouldn't harm him and I was sure my fists would be black and blue for a while but I didn't care. "What right did you have to come over here?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Why can't anyone just leave me alone!" I screamed as I collapsed to the ground, placing my head in my hands and angrily sobbed. "Why her?! Why?!" I questioned aloud repeatedly.

Edward's cool pair of arms soon surrounded me as I cried into his chest. He only held me in silence as he gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

**Kind of a short chapter I know but Renee's finally dead! ding dong the witch is dead lol. The votes were in and 42% chose this fate for Renee. I was surprised by the results only 14% chose to save her while everyone else chose a gruesome fate. I've recently made a plotline for this story since before I was just kinda going with the flow of the story. Now I actually have some idea of what will happen later on. Also I just want to let you guys know that I really appreciate all the reviews and I honestly will try and incorporate the suggestions you post up at some point during the story so be patient and maybe it will happen. Review and let me know what you thought! (:**


	11. Chapter 10

_"Shhhh… It'll be okay"_

_"I'm so sorry Bella, I thought it would be better this way"_

Those were some of the things Edward had mumbled to me as he attempted to soothe me. I wasn't sure how long he cradled me while I sobbed into his chest. It felt good to be able to cry for once. To be able to just let all my emotions pour out of me.

When I finally grabbed a hold of myself and realized what I was doing I jumped out of Edward's iron grip, surprised at how I actually managed to do so. Hurt flashed across his features as he looked from me to the now empty space between his arms. "Leave me alone" I managed to say through clenched teeth. Again I could feel the anger flare up and boil inside me but this time I knew better. I glanced down at my fists which were now covered in purplish-blue splotches from my previous attack on him. Instead of repeating the process I pivoted around and stalked off, leaving him alone on the ground. Just as he had left me in the forest. What can I say? Karma's a witch with a capital B.

I walked down the streets mindlessly just taking in all of the damage that could happen in such a short time span. Dead walkers scattered the streets, leaving blackish puddles all over the place. Deceased neighbors too were littered across roads and sidewalks from the breach. It would truly be a horrifying site _if_ I hadn't seen it so many times before. But I had so I found myself somewhat desensitized by it all. It wasn't that I didn't care. I really did but it all seemed to be part of my life now. Large massacres like this were no longer an unusual, terrible situation but now only merely expected to happen.

Someone's oddly familiar voice suddenly broke through the silence speaking through what sounded like a bullhorn. "Everyone report to the front gates"

My feet unconsciously took me there and soon enough I was standing among the crowd which had definitely decreased since the attack. I then recognised the voice, it was Sam. A red and white bullhorn was in his grasp as he scanned the crowd of people that had formed.

"Bella!" A voice called which I knew to be Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I replied meekly.

He made his way through the crowd until he was directly before me. That's when I noticed his puffy red eyes, he had been crying. But for who was the question. "I heard about your mother, Bells I'm so sorry" He told me in a shaky breath. _So that's who he was crying for. _"Things happen..." I replied, not knowing what to really say. News travelled pretty quickly around here. He pulled me into an awkward side hug. I really didn't feel like having anybody comfort or pity me right now, that was one thing I didn't want to deal with in this current state. I let him hug me however, I felt like it helped him to somehow comfort himself by feeling as though he could comfort me. Finally he pulled away, giving me a small, sad smile.

"Is that everyone?" Sam's booming voice questioned. This time without the bullhorn, his voice seemed pretty loud anyways considering not much chatter was going on. Everyone appeared to just be silently morning. People scanned through the crowd before giving a nod his way.

"Alright then," He stated before he began. "It appears as though a large number of us didn't make it. There appears to be only 36 of us that survived" Nobody dare spoke. Dead silence passed through the crowd, an unspoken way to commemorate the losses. Even Sam stopped speaking for a few moments to acknowledge what happened.

"Due to the damage inflicted and population decrease we need others to help us run the perimeter. Anyone willing to volunteer please raise your hand"

Before I realised what I was doing I raised my arm along with a few others. I could feel Charlie's gaze boring into me. I was sure Edward would be staring too but I honestly couldn't care less.

"Okay, thank you for those of you who raised their hand. Everybody else can go and those who wish to volunteer please stay behind" The crowd soon dispersed leaving around 10 people behind including me. That's when I noticed _him_. The one and only Mike Newton. "Hey Bella!" He stated in his typical cheery tone but it seemed to be mildly saddened. He was dressed in a plain white, filthy t-shirt and brown cargo pants. His left arm seemed to be wrapped up in gauze. I eyed it suspiciously. He noticed my gaze and stated, "Battle wounds" In a proud voice as if to say 'Yep. I'm just that awesome'. Still just as cocky as ever I noticed.

Sam took the momentary silence as a way to start his ramble. "Since there's an even number of volunteers I think we should have five of you on day shift and five on night. The wolves do day and Cullens do night shifts. Currently there are seven wolves including myself and 3 people. At nights there are the seven vampires and 3 people. Perfectly even."

"James, Kayla, Greg, Scott and Julia can do mornings and Liz, Zack, Tony, Bella and Mike will do night" Sam pointed to each of us as he spoke our names. I held back a wince as I heard 'night shift' and 'Mike'. _Just great, an annoying Mike and an ex-boyfriend. Fantabulous._

I could just imagine the smile on Newton's face right now. "Guess we'll be working side by side partner" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Mike nudged me in the arm playfully. I placed on my now signature fake smile. "Guess so"

"Bloody Fantabulous" I stated under my breath in a rather monotonous voice, more for myself than anyone else.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing"

**Not very long of a chapter I realize, sorry about that. Poor Bella can't get a break. What's up with her wanting to be part of the army? Anyone have any idea as to why Bella can suddenly move granite a.k.a Edward? Does Mike really have 'Battle wounds'? You'll all find out soon enough, just hang in there! Let me know what you thought in the reviews! (:**


	12. Chapter 11

"Walker!" Someone shouted and I readied my weapon, a firearm and launched a bullet straight into the beast's head. Down it fell just a few feet in front of the wall. "Nice one Bella!" Liz stated as she gave me a pat on the back. About a year ago if I held a gun in my hands I think everyone would be running for the hills. I could not be trusted with any form of weaponry without causing major damage. Hell, back then I couldn't even hold a badminton racket up without whacking someone. _Poor Mike. _Now however I had experience and in some ways I was like a whole new Bella.

I reloaded the weapon and scanned the area for potential threats. It was late at night so it was difficult to see through the darkness. The Cullens were directly in front of the Rez and hiding in nearby trees using their enhanced vision to see through the thick layer of black while us eight humans were ready to attack with bullets when given the word.

Things were going pretty slow, not much of anything. It was probably three in the morning by now. Only a few stray walkers here and there would show up. "To the left. Bella it's all yours" I heard Alice shout from a nearby pine tree. "Got it!" I yelled back as I aimed and pulled the trigger. A hiss could be heard but it wasn't from the walker. It was Edward, he absolutely hated the idea of me patrolling and had a huge argument with Sam about it when he thought I wasn't around. Little did he know I had been hiding behind one of the buildings and could hear every word spoken.

_He was getting extremely annoyed by now as he flailed his arms around trying to prove his point. "Sam you can't be serious. This is Bella we're talking about, the one who trips on air. Are you really willing to give her a weapon of mass destruction?!"_

_"She wishes to protect our small community and I trust her. She's changed quite a bit in the past year."_

_"You have to be joking. I'll do anything, please, just don't have her on guard duty." _

_"Edward, this is her decision to make. Not yours. Last time I checked she was her own person and doesn't want to take orders from people. Especially you."_

_Edward gave a huff of disappointment mixed with anger and stalked off. His eyes blazing with held back rage. This wasn't going to be the end of it._

Mike's voice broke my train of thought. "So Bella, I heard about your mom. I'm really sorry to hear that…A lot of people died…Jessica didn't make it either. Those _things_ tore her to shreds…" Mike visibly shuttered as a lone tear escaped, he quickly brushed it away in hopes I wouldn't notice. "Thanks" I responded awkwardly. "I'm sorry to hear about Jessica" I never even got a chance to see her when I first arrived. It was probably better that way.

"Mike, are you alright?" I questioned as I quickly examined him. He seemed to be breaking out in sweats although it wasn't hot out, it was rather chilly. I could feel Goosebumps forming on my bare arms as another cold gust of wind swept by. I probably should have worn long sleeves instead. "Uh yeah, fine. Why?" He questioned as he quirked an eyebrow.

"You look like you're sweating. Are you overheated?"

He brought the back of his hand up to his forehead and quickly dropped it to his side, wiping away the perspiration. "I'm fine, don't worry about me" He stated rather defensively. I let it go for the moment but I was definitely going to keep an eye on him. Something wasn't right and I was determined to find out what.

* * *

Finally the shift ended and I was free to roam around. Firstly I decided to go back to the house and get some food in my system. Good thing the fridge was stocked. It was amazing how the luxuries of my old life didn't seem so amazing at the time, only simple routines. Get up, take a shower then cook some breakfast. All three things consisted of some sort of luxury I and most people took for granted. A peaceful sleep, a comfy bed, good food, hydro, workable stove, microwave... The list could go on. When the epidemic hit the power cut out as did the hydro. No more nice showers. Who knew how long it had been since my last shower before I arrived here. Thankfully they had managed to get the power back up here and since this town was known for rain we were well set on well water to fuel showers and other means.

I slowly opened the door to the house and walked in. I expected to be hit by a wave of suffering and loss since my mother no longer occupied 50% of the space or in Renee's case, more. But I wasn't. I felt empty, hollow even. Like a part of me was dead inside creating a complete numbness to engulf me, swallowing me whole.

I numbly walked over to the small fridge and began to raid it. I pulled out a jug of orange juice and closed the door. I then opened up one of the wooden cupboards and grabbed a hold of a mug, pouring the contents of the juice into it. I eagerly gulped it down quickly drinking a second glass as well. After I was fully parched I decided to go rest up. I'd have to get used to sleeping during the day if I was going to keep up working nightshifts.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap it had been a few hours. I was still a bit tired but I figured it was best not to push my luck. I had managed to fall asleep fairly quickly and was content by the fact no nightmares came about. I stretched out my stiff limbs. That was probably the best I'd slept in a while. I slowly rose up off the mattress and made my way down the stairs and out the door. I felt the need to get some fresh air.

Once I walked onto the sidewalk I examined the streets and was surprised to see they had been cleared. It was no longer scattered in casualties that hadn't made it. People must have helped to clear them out while I was on shift. I was probably too tired to notice when I first made my way back. I walked towards the north side of the wall and was passing by the Eastern end of the wall when I heard it.

"Oh my God, somebody better come and check this out!" A voice called out, a voice that belonged to Seth. I briefly looked around and noticed I was the only one around the area so I rushed towards the voice, a little to the east. I climbed up the ladder and got onto the wall making my way over to where Seth was standing, a horrified look placed upon his features.

"Seth, what happened? What's wrong?" I questioned him as I looked back and forth for any threats. "Look for yourself" he stated as he motioned towards the ground directly below us. My eyes followed his line of sight and I audibly gasped.

"What the hell?" Directly in front of the wall laid a pile of dead rats or what appeared to be rats. The meat from there flesh was all torn off and only carcasses took their place. _What the hell…_

**There you have it, a little longer chapter this time and a much quicker update. YOU'RE WELCOME! Lol. Yes I did in fact kill off Jessica. Poor, poor naïve little Jessica. So what are your thoughts about Edward right now? Do you really think he should be allowed to keep trying to do what's best for Bella or should he really just give it a rest? And what's with Bella all of a sudden being able to eavesdrop without him noticing? Is Edward losing his touch? Why are there dead rodents?! In due time you shall all find out. In due time….in the meantime REVIEW! (:**


End file.
